This invention generally relates to manually propelled cycles, and more particularly to a multi-wheeled cycle operable, in part similar to that of a unicycle.
In addition to well-known unicycles, bicycles and tricycles, applicant is aware of a number of additional inventions disclosed in prior U.S. patents which disclose multi-wheeled cycles.
U.S. Pat. No. 323,289 to Blount discloses a bicycle having an auxiliary bicycle supporting wheel adapted to be attached to the front fork of the bicycle in coplaner alignment with the main wheels of the bicycle. The safety attachment for bicycles disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 319,385 to Bevan discloses laterally spaced outrigger-type auxiliary wheels on either side of the main wheel for preventing the bicycle from tipping.
The multi-auxiliary wheeled attachment disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 359,127 to Brusie is intended to prevent riding accidents known as "headers" wherein sudden stopage of the bicycle propels the user forwardly of the center of gravity of the bicycle and onto the ground in front of the bicycle.
The manually propeled vehicle disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,749 to Byrd is intended primarily for amusement purposes and bears little resemblence to the structure of the present invention.
Lastly, the figure-formed cycle invented by Fowler and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,646,990 describes the adaptation of an animal-like shell structure adapted to fit over the main elements of a conventional bicycle while otherwise facilitating the full normal operation of same.
The present invention, unique in structure in relation to the above art, provides a multi-wheeled cycle wherein the bottom of the main centrally positioned wheel lies below the plane defined by the bottoms of at least one forwardly disposed auxiliary wheel and at least two rearwardly disposed spaced apart auxiliary wheels. Such structure facilitates unique maneuverability and operation while enhancing the user's ability, when desired, to practice operating the cycle as a unicycle in safety.